


Stydia-Aquarium

by Fangirl_By_Nature



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Paper Towns - John Green, Romance - Fandom, Stiles and lydia - Fandom, Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), otp - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_By_Nature/pseuds/Fangirl_By_Nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles go out with Scott and Kira to the aquarium as a distraction but find themselves there after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stydia-Aquarium

Stiles POV

Lydia, Scott, Kira and I were in Roscoe, my beautiful, blue, amazing... loyal ... Wait. Were was I? Sorry. I got carried away there. Anyway. We were in my jeep listening to the Twenty One Pilots cover of Can't help falling in love with you, which Scott and Kira seemed to find extremely romantic as they were now sucking each others faces and making ridiculously loud, disturbing sounds in the back seat of my baby. 

Lydia was in the passenger seat next to me staring out the side window trying to distract herself and block out what can only be described as basic porn behind her whilst absentmindedly tapping her foot to one of her favourite songs. 

I couldn't help myself. Everytime I could I would take my eyes off the road and just stare at her shamelessly.

Truthully, Lydia didn't mind at all. It was obvious she knew he was looking at her by the burning blush that crept up her cheeks everytime she felt his impossibly wide, whiskey eyes stare at her. It was also obvious to him when he felt her emerald orbs glance at him from the corner every few seconds and staying there for much longer than necessary. It was obvious that neither could stop themselves from doing this. Both feeling that if they didn't get to look at each other, they wouldn't be able to breathe. That this world wouldnt be real.

We came to a red light and a small sound came from my phone as the screen lit up showing Malia's name. I glanced at my phone before audibly sighing and ignoring her call and the text I received from the contact sourwolf, earning a worried glance from Lydia.

"What's wrong?" She asked with such honest concern in her voice it almost made me melt inside. 

Scott and Kira were paying no attention to us and they wouldn't be able to hear us even if they were as the sound of music and passing cars was all that could be heard. It was only because me and Lydia were so close that we could hear each other. 

"Nothing" I said trying to hide my true emotions from revealing themselves in my voice.

Lydia raised her eyebrows. "Dont lie to me Stilinski" What? I let no signs of me lying show.

How does she do that? I managed to lie to Malia about my shoulder without my heart skipping a beat after it took her weeks to even realise it was injured. Lydia noticed the second she saw me and knew I was lying before I opened my mouth. She doesn't even need to hear my heartbeat to know. That's one of the main reasons why I did what I did. 

I sighed again except this time it was one of defeat. "It was Malia."

"Malia? Why didn't you reply? Trouble in paradise?" Concern was still in her voice but there was a hint of something else in there too. 

I laughed at her remark letting a small smile show.

"Honestly, there's been no paradise for a long time." My smile was replaced by a sad one. The light turned green and I turned left leaving the sentence to hang for a few seconds. "We grew apart a long time ago. There's always been something thats stopped us from becoming closer and I guess she started to notice that we weren't the same as we used to be. She deserves a lot more than an empty relationship."

Lydias face scrunched up in a look of adorable confusion as she bit her lip. She has to make this harder.

"What do you mean?" 

Silence.

"Stiles?"

"I broke up with her. It wasnt fair on either of us and it was a long time coming."

"Im sorry Stiles." She lied. She couldn't be happier. "I know you two were together for a while." At least there was some truth.  
Lydia showed a look of sympathy and placed her hand on my leg for comfort causing my breathing to hitch. She noticed and smiled smugly to herself but didn't remove the hand. How can such an innocent touch do so much to me?

★★★

We arrived at our destination ten minutes later, Scott and Kira complaining because we interrupted their face sucking competition. Seriously? How were they not gasping for breath? Its been two hours. Two. Whole. Hours.

As if reading my mind Lydia whispered this in my ear causing chills to rush down my spine at her close proximity. 

"Lots of practice" I said as I bent down slightly to whisper back my reply. My lips grazing her cheek as I moved. Causing something to flash in her eyes and a blush to creep up her cheeks.

She laughed at my answer and I heard Kira and Scott cough simultaneously as they stared at us with knowing smirks. Me and Lydia crossed our arms over our chests as we rolled our eyes and let out an exasperated sigh at the same time. 

When we walked inside the large glass building I heared Kira whisper something along the lines of "Married" in Scott's ear as he laughed and said "af" as if it was some kind of inside joke and they've said it a thousand times.

We spend the next few hours exploring the aquarium we decided to go to as a distraction from the supernatural. We don't know why we decided on the aquarium but Scott said "What's more normal than fish?" So we just all went along with it. Our methods on planning things and reasoning are really worrying considering we basically protect an entire town from what lucky civilians believe to be bedtime stories.

Along the way Kira and Scott seemed to have ditched me and Lydia to probably go and make out in an unsanitary closet. 

"Erm, Lyds?"

Lydia's breathing hitched. He had no idea what that nickname did to her.

She spun around on her heals to look at him. "Yup?" 

"It appears our friends have ditched us. Again." That was the fifth time they've did this. Lydia and Stiles spent most of the time here basically playing hide and seek with the couple as they ran off to hidden locations that were incredibly difficult to find and incredibly dirty. How has this place not been closed down yet? After the second time they did this Lydia and Stiles decided to make a game out of it and place bets on who could find them first. $20 to the winner. It didn't really matter how many times they had to pay each other either as it wasnt them paying. When 'Scira', as Stiles called them, are found they have to pay Lydia and Stiles $20 for ditching them as 'insurance' for being bad, hormone crazed friends. It had actually been a really fun night.

"We should go find them. Its almost closing time" Lydia said sighing at the thought of having to end her day with Stiles. She hadnt had this much fun with her friends since Alison died. Stiles almost made her forget about it. Almost.

"Or..." I wiggled my eyebrows and moved closer to Lydia so our bodies were almost touching. A mischievous grin playing on my lips.

"Have you ever broke into anywhere Lydia?" I questioned as a look of confusion was replaced by one of curiosity for where I was heading with this conversation.

I bowed my head and moved closer so that our faces were dangerously close "Or even more specific, Have you ever been in an aquarium after closing?" 

Lydia's eyes darted to his lips and back to his eyes. His body pressed against her as her back almost touched the wall. It took her a second to compose herself due to the distraction before a grin spread across her blushing face. "No. I can't say I have...yet."

"Yet? I like your attitude, Miss Martin." his lips grazed hers as he spoke a smile still visible as he stared into her eyes

"And I like yours, Mr Stilinski." Lydia was now fully pressed against the cold blue wall next to a wooden closet door as Stiles' body pressed against hers. One hand on her waist and the other above her head pressed against the wall as he leaned down talking to her. Her hands playing with one of his belt loops on his jeans pulling his hips closer to hers as the other was scrunched up holding his blue, plaid shirt. Their breaths ghosting across eachothers lips. They were both suprised by the sudden confidence that took over them. Sure, they flirt a lot but they've never been this close or ambitious before. Not that they mind.

I leaned even closer to the beautiful strawberry blonde infront of me, an overwhelming need to be impossibly closer to her taking over me, when a door behind us creeked open causing us to jump apart. 

Lydia's small hand grabbed mine molding perfectly with it as she intertwined my large pianist fingers with hers as if that was were they were meant to be the whole time. Like a puzzle had just been solved. 

She pulled me into the small closet and put her finger to my lips silently telling me to be quiet as she listened for the security guard that had just entered the room to make sure everywhere was clear. 

Our bodies were almost touching but the distraction gave me the advantage to look at Lydia's appearance properly for the first time tonight in awe as she turned her head to press an ear against the door.

She looked so beautiful. Her denim jacket was a perfect match for her dark floral skirt that showcased her ridiclously long legs, defying her own height. 

"Okay, I think it's clear" she whispered to me as I nodded and she pulled my back out of the closet. 

"That was close" I said with obvious relief. God know what would happen if we got caught.

"Yeah" lydia said relief also filling her voice " wouldnt wanna be there whem your dad finds out."

"Believe me neither would I" We both laughed while looking at the fish that swam around happily as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"I wish I could be like that"

"What? A fish?"

Lydia laughed at my response before saying "No. I mean free from this world. From the supernatural. Just in a different place completely were I didn't have a care in the world" she said truthully. 

I smiled to myself since she rarely ever opened up to anyone, especially since Alison's death. I loved open Lydia. I loved all of Lydia.

"I honestly wouldn't be suprised if there were supernatural fish"

We laughed still staring at the glass.

"I wanna live under the sea" she shook her head as in disbelief that she was telling me so much but she couldn't stop.

I turned to her and smiled widely at her so my dimples showed "My very own Ariel"

She turned back and gave me her very own dimpley smile and nodded. "I like the sound of that"

I held my hand out to her and she looked at me confused before I said "May I have the honours of dancing with you, Ariel?"

She looked at me thoughtfully a smile still on her face as she said "But there's no music"

I took her small hand in mine again and spun her towards me so our chests were touching as my other hand gripped her waist. A look of bewilderment covering her features. I towered over her small frame as she stared up at me, one hand pressed against my chest and the other resting on my shoulder.

Dont get me wrong. I love how small she is compared to me. We're two sides of the same coin. Its like were opposites but of the same whole. Like there's an invisible, unbreakble red string bonding us together. Balancing each other out and grounding each other to reality but giving each other the complete feeling of weightlessness as we see the stars in eachothers eyes. The whole universe so far away but right infront of you. Looking at the other like the sun came out and revolving around them because we're not living if we don't.

"We'll make our own music"


End file.
